User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve in Tennessee Part 4
(Ok, sigh! Finally! I male Part Four too and last time all five heroes was gonna do their job until they hear somebody said Finally!) Fat Hating Guy: >:( You thought i did not heard what ya said? Oh i didn't.... OF COURSE I DID! I did hear that you five try to stop me! Nope and nope not! All five heroes: AAAAH! *Fat Hating Guy attacks all five and now he won and now he carry all five to some grey house thing where he throw all five and he tie all up in chairs just like what they wanna* Fat Hating Guy: There! Now do not try to stop me, this very first time a villain wins for real! And so, really i will take over this country! Do not try stopping me! FOOLS! HAHAHAHA! *He closes door and then stops the key in mouth so he swallows that* Fat Hating Guy: Hark... HAHSK! Ahahanua½! *Spits out key because if he swallows it he died if did he didn't if still he hide it* *Leaves* Carson: Sigh, no! I wanted to help! Steve: Oh no! Pals, not this time, is like... In this time we all did fail! Petra: It is not yours btw, if it was yours i would blame myself too! Sid: Well, it is nobody's faulth then! Steve: Sigh, still so..... Well i guess we're slaves! ????: Cough! :( I... :/ Am stuck too tho! (K, just a voice, Who was it? It was....) Lane: *Stuck in a cage* That guy prisoned me too! Steve: AH! Lane! :O Carson: Steve, ya know this guy? Steve: Great, i do! He was in an adventure with me! Lane: Well, he prisoned me because i was travelling here, maybe as your friends, still, i refused to help him, then he lock me up! Steve: Oh!! I Understand, he lock us... Well tie us, up because we said we wanted to stop him and.. He heard us! Lane: Well, what is the name of your fellas btw? Sid: I am his Cousin Sid! OOTFJ: ;) I am the genderless OOTFJ! Unless if i have some kind gender? Petra: I am Petra! Wink! ;) Carson: And i am Carson! His best friend, his of all time tho heh! Lane: Nice too meet ya all, oh Petra, i remember you in Steve's Adventure, uh that adventure heh heh was with... A Wizard or something? Petra: Well i remember that story! Carson: Wait! Oh! Lane, do ya know how to get outta this place? We must get out! Lane: Well, there is a thing he hidden, what heh heh what an idiot us that stupid to let us use it! Sid: What was it? Lane: Hm... *Sees under table* Oh! A knife! be careful not to get sharp by it tho but ok idk how to reach hehhehhh! Steve: I try! *Jumps table and try to get it but he falls and table ruins* No! Ow no! Petra: Let me handle it! *She somehow tie up the tie, or otherwise she use her cool hands to be free* HAA-IAAH! *Gets free* Everyone: YAY! Dude! :D Petra: That... Eh, thx to my hands! Steve: Petra, you are so awesome man eh rlly! Petra: Yes man, you're being nice! *She gets knife* Wait! We don't need knife, i can just tie you all up! Lane: WAIT! What about me? A knife won't let me uh open this cage let me let's some easy yeah? Petra: Wait, what if... Hey what if this knife works? *Gives knife careful to Lane* Lane: Well, i will try! *Lane use the knife like lol like a saw to open cage* *Petra ties everyone else up later* Petra: So! All saved! *Everybody hugs her* Petra: AW! Too much.... Friendship! :3 *Lane DID get free thx to the knife, Lane is also saved now* Lane: Wow! It did work, thanks, Petra! *Lane runs to her and hugs her too lol* Petra: Too much... Aw look now what ya guys done, well now i wanna say "I love you all!!" But that is ok lol! *They laugh theres* Lane: Ok, how to get out? Steve: Well, this time we can break the door without glue it again! *Cracks knuckles* *The door DID get wrecked* *Everyone applause at Steve* Steve: Let's go! *Everyone walks to find Fat Hating Guy again* Lane: Btw, did i tell ya? I am from Texas, which is kinda near, should be near it is sh... Southern! Heh heh heh! Steve: That is a nice place, Wait... Did the guy tho... Did Fat Hating Guy ruin Texas? :( Lane: Heck no! K What the heck make ya think so? He just meet me, of course no! Steve: Phew! Carson: 1 Question, where is he now? Is he... He doing something bad? Sid: Well, idk, nobody knows yes hey! Nobody saw that!! *Points at Fat Hating Guy having already controlling Tennessee* Steve: Oooooh! :o... *All of them screams of fear* *Runs in circles and screams* Petra: We must do something! DO! DO! Is anybody having a plan? :( Sid: Idk, Miss! We must... Arghh! OOTFJ: Oh! I know, *Stops running in circles like everybody else did there* How about.... Battle him and already? Ah let's do your plan Steve, Carson! You little guy follow me! Carson: Sure! :)... Do we have to shoot? :/ OOTFJ: Of course not! Carson: I am in now! :D Steve: Very good! All Steve fans! Yes, OOTFJ and Carson get weapons! Sid, call the cops! And Petra, let's do this! >:) Petra: YAY! :D Your right, i am a Steve fan! Of course i help ya i will help and i will knock him! Sid, Carson and OOTFJ: We listen! Aye-Aye Steve-Captain! ;) *They all three go to do what Steve said* Steve: STOP RIGHT THERE! >:) Fat Hating Guy: HUH? Two of ya? How did ya two escape? And Did your three friends die? >:D Steve: NO! They do what i said, let's fight! Fat Hating Guy: BRING IT ON! Now uh so just you black guy lol lol and you you being black, the girl can't fight me, she is looking like a dork, she fight like a girl! She will loose! Steve and Petra: :O... >:( *Both get offended by him that he said Steve is black and Petra fights like a girl so...* AAAAAAH! *Petra punch him in the stomach* *Steve punch Fat Hating Guy's face* *Later at weapon shop* OOTFJ: Hm, i have 19... How much have you? Carson: 99! OOTFJ: Good! No ½ Weapon just big chance! Carson: 1 Weapon? Ok! *Later back to Steve and Petra beating up Fat Hating Guy* Petra: THIS IS FOR MAKING FUN OF ME! *Punches him* Fat Hating Guy: OW! Steve: And this for calling me black guy! Fat Hating Guy: *Steve punch his face hard* AAAH! ;( Steve: Come on, fatty! So! Are fatty playing? Fat Hating Guy: YOU TWO PAY FOR THIS! >:( *All three is looking prepared to beat up each other again, well, Steve and Petra team up, Steve and Petra beat him up, and Fat Hating Guy uh is gonna maybe beat them up?* *End of "Part Four!"* Category:Blog posts